An example of the above-noted parking assist apparatus is an automatic steering apparatus for a vehicle shown in Patent Document 1 whose source is given below. With this automatic steering apparatus, the vehicle moves forward from a starting position and backward through a turning position to be guided to a target position. When the target position is set with the vehicle being at a stop, the automatic steering apparatus determines the stop position of the vehicle as the starting position. Since the starting position and the target position are determined in this manner, the automatic steering apparatus sets the turning position and calculates a forward movement route and a reverse movement route. A current position of the vehicle, the target parking position, the turning position, and the movement routes from the starting position to the parking position are displayed in a liquid crystal monitor. Setting of the target position and selection of a parking mode when the vehicle is at a stop are performed by a driver operating a mode selecting switch.
Patent Document 2 whose source is given below discloses a parking assist apparatus for assisting manual steering control by the driver. In this case, an instruction on the parking mode is also given to a controller by the operation of the switch performed by the driver.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-1177 (see paragraphs 33 to 42; FIG. 5, for example)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-162208 (see paragraphs 8, 15, 21; FIG. 1, for example)